


Liam 6

by Sunhawk16



Series: Godchild [23]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: From the 12 days of Christmas 2012. God Child Universe.





	Liam 6

**Author's Note:**

> From the 12 days of Christmas 2012. God Child Universe.

Duo? I think maybe we need to talk about something…

Come on, Heero… I said that I would replace your jacket, and besides… you know how Ferdinand is with leather, you never should have left it hanging on the back of the chair where he could…

Not that. It’s about these God-child days out…

You’re not resenting the time I spend with Mei, are you?

You know I’m fine with that…

Is it about the money I spent on that last outing? Wufei did chip in for part of it, you know…

…

Or, how about I shut up and let you just tell me?

What a novel idea. What we need to talk about is how… competitive these outings have become.

Competitive? I have no idea…

Duo…

Ok, ok… maybe a little bit.

A little bit? How is a jet-ski excursion followed by a day at the water park complete with purchase  
of a life sized stuffed manta ray a ‘little bit’?

Hey! I believe that trip followed your day at the rodeo followed by trail riding and the purchase of a stuffed pony every bit as big as my manta ray!

Well, how the hell else was I supposed to top your tri-state tour of county fairs!

Maybe you should have thought of that before you threw in the caving trip and the geode thing!

I was trying to match bumper cars and camel rides!

The camel was all I could come up with that was as good as that elephant thing!

…

…

I think we both just made my point; this whole thing has gotten completely out of hand.

Well… you started it.

Duo! Can we get past the blame and just admit that we both went over-board?

I will admit that there was a whole lot of over-board, yes. That you started, but we don’t need to talk about that now.

…

But the point is that we need to figure out how to stop this.

I don’t know how! Liam is counting on me and I just… don’t know how to disappoint him.

Can I derail for just one moment for an ‘I told you so’?

If you must.

Not so damn easy, is it?

Have your moment and then get back to the subject, if you please?

Ok, ok… after all the grief I’ve taken over Ferdinand, it’s just kind of fun to watch you squirm.

Fine! I’m squirming! But when Liam told me about Mei bragging all the time…

Wait, what? Bragging? But Mei told me that Liam has been bragging about how much cooler you were as a God-father!

He did? You mean…

Yeah. I think we just got played by a couple of little kids.

Like a pair of fiddles.

Well, damn.

So would this be a good time to talk about the cat that’s going to be living with us after Liam’s birthday?

Cat? Seriously? You promised Liam a cat?

How was I supposed to say no when he pointed out that we have a dog living with us that is supposedly Mei’s? And about how it wasn’t fair that he couldn’t have a pet too?

But… a cat? I’m so going to let you explain this to Ferdinand…


End file.
